1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods for generating large-scale ornamentation such as a mural using optically integrated media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, murals and other ornamental imagery are generated using a skilled artisan whose function it is to paint upon a surface, such as the side of a building or an interior or exterior wall of a house, the image to be displayed.